


Haha Nice *finger guns*

by YondudeUdonta



Series: My Favorite Place is by the Seaside in Havana [1]
Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Acapulco is such a little bitch but they love him, Allusions to Oral Sex, F/M, Multi, Nice hates everyone, Nonbinary Character, bdsm undertones, is "he eats pussy" an allusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: The nice ass scene with my oc (Havana) and my partner's oc (Seaside) because why not.Give them a try.





	Haha Nice *finger guns*

**Author's Note:**

> Havana: Negotiator/torturer for Acapulco, takes no shit.
> 
> Seaside: Killer (a messy bitch tho), sensitive but takes no shit. Super cute, steals Daddy's (Pulco's) credit cards for fun

“Nice.”

“It’s pronounced niece.” She leaned against the wall. Pulco flipped the playing card in his hand, opened his mouth. Havana jiggled her foot idly, legs crossed over the arm of the chair she was sitting in to the right of her boyfriend. 

“I was talkin’ bout your ass, not your room allocation.”

“Pulco.” Havi snapped, Pulco craned his neck to look at her with a smirk. Why’d he always have to play with fire to get her to pay attention to him. Stupid little man had a death wish. Why did she lo-

She snapped that thought down.

Nice slammed her hand down on a coffee mug, (why the fuck was there just a random empty mug in here?) breaking it. She grabbed a piece and Havana tensed, Pulco looked back to Nice right as she tossed the piece, the sound of it ripping through the fabric with a thunk loud in the room. Pulco whipped his head to look at it, unalarmed.

“Nurse is going to be pissed you did that.” Sea piped up from the couch, not looking up from their second holophone of the month.

“What do you even see in him?” Nice bit out, looking between the of them before settling on Havi.

“Money.” Sea supplied, sticking their tongue out at Pulco when he let out an indignant “Hey!”.

“Listen,” Havana slid out of her chair, pulling the shard of mug out discreetly and slipping it into the pocket of her dress. “As much of a little bitch as he is, he’s quite the cunning linguist. He eats pussy like a fucking dream.” She grinned, manicured nails settling on his shoulder, leaning over him.

“Boy does he.” Sea hummed in agreement, letting out a happy little sigh.

Nice’s delicate nose scrunched up in disgust.

“What can I say,” Acapulco spread his arms out in a what-can-you-do gesture. “I’m a man who likes his pussy.”

“Don’t be crass.” Havi teased.

“You literally just said-”

“Listen to Havana, Pulco. You know what happens when you back talk.” You could hear the grin in Seaside’s voice, wanting him to push too far.

“Aww come on baby not you too-” Havana slid her fingers under the open neckline of his shirt, digging her nails into his skin hard enough to get her point across but not to break skin. She’s never ruining a white button down again, not after he bitched for three days about it last time. Hopefully they’d bruise, add to the collection he was sporting after their play time yesterday.

They’d all like that.

“Yeah baby,” Havi grinned. “Listen to Sea. Listen to me, little man.” Pulco squirmed in his seat, licked his lips, let out a little noise of acknowledgement.

Nice raised her eyebrows, grimacing. “Is this some sort of weird foreplay?”

Havi looked up at her with a smirk. “Do you want an honest answer?”

Nice let out a noise of disgust. “Fucking Americans.” She turned back to the window, done with the conversation.


End file.
